Don't Lean On Me
by Bringmemisery
Summary: "You can't escape the game." You never truly know what you have until you lose it. Gil never really took that into consideration - neither did his two best friends. The three of them lived everyday taking everything for granted. But it wasn't until a sudden turn of events that they began to realize that their lives could all be in grave danger.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters in it. All rights reserved to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Okay, so this is my first story on here. Well, at least this is the prologue... **

**This story is a Bad Touch (Friends) Trio based story, but later on there may or may not be chapters that focus on a few other characters perspectives. **

**Anywho, enjoy! Be on the look out for Chapter 1!~**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Gil shot up from his bed, and looked around his bedroom. He scanned around the darkness as his put his hand on his chest. His heartbeat was pounding as if he had finished a marathon. He tried to steady his breathing. He wasn't sure if his was being paranoid, but he could have sworn that he heard a scream.

Maybe a mouse was stuck in the wall?

Or maybe something downstairs fell over?

Or maybe it was the house settling?

Gil pondered over the possibilities for a moment when a crack of thunder from outside made him almost jump out of bed.

That was it! It was a storm!

Gil forced a laugh. That wasn't very awesome of him to be scared of a little storm. He ran his fingers through his hair as he continued to search the room. All seemed fine, but knots formed in the pit of his stomach.

He was about to rest his down on his pillow when a thump caused his heart-rate to skyrocket. He reached for the pair of crutches next to his nightstand, and hobbled over to his bedroom door. He pressed his ear against the cool wood; his heartbeat pounded in his ears.

Was something going on downstairs?

Maybe Roderich went down and dropped something?

He was quite notorious for breaking things…

Gil continued to make up more theories in his head, but was unable to pull away from the door. He slid his hand over the cool doorknob and cracked the door ajar. He held his breath as he peered out into the hall. The silence rang in his ears.

He groaned, opened the door, and entered the hallway. He glanced down the hall, but just like before everything seemed normal. The smothering silence closed in around him.

Maybe _was_ all in his mind?

Gil shook his head, "I'm **not **crazy."

He approached the staircase, but stopped ten feet away from the first step.

_Be careful around the stairs. _

Ludwig drilled that before he left, and Gil _was_ listening. The entire day he was careful. He wasn't going to jump off the top step. He knew his limits, and he didn't fancy the idea of disobeying his brother's command.

Gil leaned onto his good leg and sighed. His head was light, and he felt like vomiting.

The thought of heading back to his room and ignoring the matter was sounding like a better idea; however, his pride was not having any of that.

He took an uneasy breath, and hopped over to the railing of the staircase.

He peered down to the bottom floor, and noticed a mass resting against one of the walls.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

A flash of lightning illuminated the window near the mass, and Gil's heart skipped a beat.

"Roderich," he called out.

Another crash of thunder boomed, and Gil started down the stairs.

He had reached the fifth step when something shoved against his back. He tried to catch his balance, but to no avail. His body smashed onto each step, until he slammed to the slick wooden floor below.

Every inch of his body felt like he had been set ablaze. Each breath he took was like acid. His lungs felt as if they were being shredded as he let out a few coughs. He glanced up to the top of the steps, but saw nothing. More coughs filled his chest. It was as if an elephant had been sitting on his ribcage.

He struggled as he looked over to his cousin's unconscious body. Roderich's body was covered in blood, and his breathing seemed shallow.

"Rod?" Gil managed to whisper.

He tried to prop his body up onto his elbows, but each move felt like thousands of glass pieces ripping though his skin.

"Scheiβe."

He skimmed around the massive room. The occasional flashes from the storm were his only source of light.

After a few moments of silence, he heard something…

It was a jingling sound - not like that of bells.

It was more delicate.

It was almost as if thousands of crystals were clinking against one another.

Gil's heart stopped for a moment, and his nausea elevated.

He looked up and his eyes met the enormous, crystalized chandelier that dangled from the ceiling. It swayed from left to right, as if a gust of wind were disrupting its usual stillness. He strained to pull his body away, but his body was weary.

A loud crack echoed the walls as the chandelier detached from the high ceiling.

Gil held his breath as the chandelier plummeted down.


	2. An Unexpected Surprise?

_**Hello, everyone!**_

**Sorry that this took so long to post - school has been pretty hectic. **

**Well, Chapter one is now up and running. **

**Oh, a few side notes in case you guys have any questions:**

**I mention Seborga in this for like a second, and since he doesn't have a "confirmed" name by Himaruya I named him _Luciano_. Just like most of the fandom, I have my own head-cannon names for unnamed characters, but I will inform you who they are once they're mentioned. ****Also I am all for Seborga being a teenager, so he's seventeen here. **

**Also, please pardon any mistakes I make when it comes to using other languages besides English. I am not native in French, German, Prussian, or Italian, but I know my ways around Spanish. If there is something wrong, please don't get offended by it - I'm just going off of my translator. **

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoy! ~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters associated with it - I only own this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – An Unexpected Surprise?<strong>

Gil shot up from his bed, gasping for air. His heartbeat rattled in his chest, and sweat slithered down his face. He tried to control his breathing as he looked around his bedroom.

Light peeked through the curtains that hung before the windows. Through the crack, he could see two birds perched on a tree. One of them hoped in place as it started to sing to the other.

He sighed, and ran his trembling fingers through his hair.

It was a dream. A silly dream.

He slid out of bed, and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Then he walked over to his bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He reached for the towel that hung against the wall, and burring his face in its softness. He sighed, and replaced the towel. He reached for his toothbrush, and rummaged around a few drawers until he found his tube of toothpaste.

He squirt more paste than intended onto the brush, but shrugged. Once his teeth felt minty fresh, he left the bathroom and approached his bedroom door. Images from his nightmare flashed behind his eyes. He shook his head, and opened the door. Once in the hallway, he was greeted by more sunshine pouring onto the walls around him.

He glanced down at his leg, and laughed.

What wonderful tricks the mind can play.

He walked to the staircase and peered over the rail. His eyes landed on Ludwig who was opening a few of the windows.

A wave of relief washed over Gil. He rushed down the stairs and approached his little brother.

"Guten Morgen, little bro."

Ludwig turned around, "you're up early."

"Well, yeah. My awesome beauty sleep is complete."

"Of course it is," Lud shook his head, "there's breakfast in the kitchen if you want some."

"It's like you can read my mind, West," Gil replied as he turned toward the kitchen.

The sweet aroma of pancakes filled his nostrils as he walked. His mouth watered, and his stomach cried out.

"Bro," he yelled over his shoulder, "you spoil me."

"They aren't all for you," Lud called back.

Gil entered the kitchen, and gabbed a plate from the cabinet. He pulled out some silverware, and walked over to the mountain of pancakes on the counter. He plopped a few steamy pancakes onto his plate, and made his way to the dining area. Once he reached the room, he was greeted by Feliciano and Roderich.

"Well," he said out loud as he smiled, "I guess this is what Lud meant."

"Buongiorno!" Feliciano called out.

"Guten Morgen, Fel. Rod. What are you guys doing here?"

Roderich placed his coffee mug onto the table, "Why are you always so nosy?"

"Why are _you_ always so prissy?" Gil replied as he took a seat.

"You're so immature."

Gil rolled his eyes, then turned over to Fel, "I can already assume why _you're _here."

The Italian's face flushed, "…w-what do you mean?"

Gil chuckled, "Just ignore me."

"Gilbert," Roderich cut in, "we all know how difficult that is."

Gil smirked, "did you miss the awesome me that much you _had _to see me?"

"As if," Roderich protested, "Ludwig invited us."

"You could have said that earlier, young master."

"Would you please stop calling me that?"

"Not until you admit how awesome I am."

"I'd rather sniff cat vomit."

Ludwig entered the room, "Can't the two of you at least pretend to get along?"

"But we do," Gil said as he stuffed his mouth with a slice of pancake, "We're totes BFF's."

Roderich looked at Gil in disgust, "can't you be more civilized for once in your life?"

Gil continued to fill his face, "these are delicious."

"Aren't they?" Feliciano agreed as he took a bite out of his own, "Lud, you make the best pancakes **ever**!"

"I wouldn't say that," Lud responded as he sat next to his brother, "but I'm glad you enjoy them."

A vibrate from Gil's pocket ceased his eating. He pulled out his cell phone, and noticed his screen blinking – It was 8:15. He almost forgot out meeting his friends at 8:30.

Gil shoved his phone back into his pocket, and scarfed down the last of his pancakes. He stood up and placed his dish in the sink.

"What's your hurry?" Lud questioned, "I thought you were off today."

Gil grinned, "I am, but I almost forgot I'm meeting up with my baes today."

"Didn't you just see them the other day?" Lud said as he raised his eyebrow.

"I did, but we promised to see each other again today. I won't be too long. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Feli was the only one to wave as Gil slipped out of the room. He could hear his brother's protests behind him. It wasn't a bad thing to see his friends – it was better than staying home and being bored out of his mind.

He grabbed his keys that hung on the wall, and stepped outside. A slight breeze slid across his face as he approached his car in the driveway. He sat inside and started the car. As he tugged at his seat belt, he pulled out his cellphone and sent a text:

_Recipients: Francypants, Churro_

_I'm on my way, mein lieben! ~_

Once the message sent, he backed out of the driveway. He rolled down the windows, and turned up his radio. He inhaled the cool breeze and smiled. He loved his days off. He could do whatever he felt like, and this day was no different.

After a few minutes he reached Downtown. He made a few turns and Francis' café came into sight. Sitting at a small metal table by the large window of the café were two blond men, and one brunet. The blonds were laughing, while the brunet was turning red in the face.

"I didn't know Arthur was joining us," Gil said to himself.

Usually Arthur's too busy with school.

Gil parked his car in the front row, and stepped out into the warm sunlight.

"Giiiilll," Antonio called to him, "tell these pendejos to stop laughing at me!"

Gil walked over to the group and sat down, "why are they harassing you now, Tonio?"

Francis wiped tears from his eyes, "you missed what he said."

"Calmarse, Frankie!" Antonio whined, "It wasn't that funny!"

"What did he say?" Gil's curiosity getting the better of him.

"He," Arthur started as he held his sides, "he asked for a drink!"

"It wasn't funny!" Antonio groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

Gil raised an eyebrow as Arthur and Francis continued to roar in laughter - Antonio became redder with each passing second.

"You guys are messed up," Antonio said as he looked over to Gil, "they think it's so funny 'cos our waitress asked what drinks we wanted. Pedo instead of una 'Co-ca,' I asked for una 'Ca-ca' . . ."

Arthur and Francis' laughter amplified.

Gil snorted, but concealed it with a cough, "They _do_ sound similar."

Antonio groaned as he pressed his forehead against the table top.

After a few moments, their waitress came out with a tray full of drinks. Her long brown hair swayed with her every step. When her emerald green eyes met Gil's, his heart skipped a beat.

"Took you long enough, Beilschmidt," Elizábeta said as she placed the drinks on the table.

Gil straightened himself up, "The party don't start 'till I walk in."

She laughed as she placed a drink before him, "Since you took forever, I poured something special for you."

"Doesn't look like beer, woman," he said as he scanned the dark liquid in the glass.

Lizzie held the tray against her chest, "Your liver must look terrible considering how much you drink."

"I don't drink that much," he sniffed the cup, then looked up at her, "root_ beer_?"

She smirked, "I'll be right back to take your order."

She went back inside the café and Francis sighed, "This place has gotten much livelier with her here. She has to be one of my favorite employees."

"Hey," Gil protested, "what about me?"

Francis chuckled, "Ah, Mon ami, don't be jaloux."

"It's not her, Frankie," Antonio said, "It's her novio he's jealous of."

Gil shot a glance at his friend, "You got imprinted by the table."

Antonio rubbed his head, "Ah man! First the caca, and now this?"

"Gil," Arthur said after he took a sip of his tea, "be polite."

"I _am _being polite," Gil folded his arms over his chest, "I'm not jealous of anyone. Besides, what's there to be jealous about? She's annoying, and she can't stand me."

"If you change your ways," Antonio said, "Maybe she'll change her mind?"

Arthur kicked Antonio's leg, "Is she not with a man?"

"I'm not changing for anyone," Gil said, his blood starting to boil.

Even if he wanted to there was nothing he could do to get Lizzie's attention. They had known each other since they were kids, but there had never been a sign that she was interested. The one person she seemed to have eyes for was Roderich, and she got what she wanted.

Gil never could wrap his head around that, though. Those two were complete opposites. Roderich was so "pretty" and "proper." Though she was pretty too, Lizzie was fearless, and strong, and radiant, and smart. She and Rod didn't sound right.

Gil shifted in his seat.

The café door opened, and Lizzie walked to them with her notepad in hand, "Sorry about that. What can I get for you?"

Each one ordered a sandwich entrée. Francis mentioned that it wouldn't be "too complex" like most of their customers' orders.

Lizzie left with another smile, and Gil sank in his chair. He contemplated whether or not leaving would be a good idea. He traced his fingers against the side of his wet beverage. He started to draw smiley faces with the droplets when a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked over, and his eyes met Arthur's.

"Is something the matter?" Arthur asked.

Gil shrugged, "I'm fine. . ."

"That doesn't sound convincing."

Gil wasn't about to pour his feelings out, so he shrugged again, ". . . I'm just thing about this weird dream I had."

"A dream?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it was totes crazy. I think I died."

"Eww," Antonio intruded, "El día de Los Muertos a Gil. Dreams like that are gross."

"It was crazy, though," Gil said, "I was crippled, and I fell down a flight of stairs, and a chandelier fell onto of me. It felt like I was really there."

"Mon ami," Francis said, "It was just a dream—"

"No," Arthur kicked Francis' knee, "I had a strange dream, as well. Not only that, I clearly remember a conversation I had with _you, _frog, about Gilbert being hurt."

Francis chuckled, and Gil forced a laugh.

That had to be a coincidence.

He took a bite out of his sandwich, then looked around. As he stared across the street, the sight of a familiar curl made his eyes light up.

"Tonio," Gil smirked, "ten o'clock."

"Ten?" Antonio looked up at him, "I thought it was only eight?"

Gil grabbed his friend's arm and pointed across the way, "_Look_ who I found."

"Lovi!" Antonio shouted after a few seconds, a huge smile spread on his face.

Gil could see Lovino glance over to their direction, an annoyed look forming on the Italian's face. Gil felt bad for a moment, but couldn't help but laugh.

Making people angry was his specialty.

Lovino, accompanied by his younger brother Luciano, approached the group.

"What you doing here?" Antonio asked, his smile widening.

"Sure as hell am not here for you," Lovi said as he made eye contact with Gil, "Hey."

"Hello, mein liebe," Gil grinned, "you're just in time. Food's here."

A small smile formed at the corner of the Italian's mouth, "Grazie, but we've got somewhere to be."

Gil frowned, "Fine, I guess you're too good for us—"

"It's not like that," Lov shook his head, "Feli wanted to meet us so we can have some '_fratello time_,' or some crap like that."

"Surprised to see you actually go along with that," Arthur mumbled, sipping his tea.

Lov shot a glance, "don't pretend you know me."

"I know you," Antonio chimed in.

"No, you don't either."

Gil leaned back in his chair, "Might as well take off then, Lov. Don't want to be late."

Lovino looked down at the watch on his wrist, "You've got a point. Ciao."

The two Italian's left, Antonio calling out to them.

"Tonio," Gil said, "leave the kid alone."

"I am," Antonio sat back down, "he knows I mean no harm."

"Must not know you that well," Arthur snickered.

"Amigo, don't be like that. What if he hears you?"

"So you don't deny it?"

"Toni," Gil said, "you see the guy almost every day. What more do you want?"

"If I told you," Antonio hung his head, "you'd laugh."

Gil tilted his head as Francis sighed, "Mon ami, what if he does not feel the same way?"

Antonio rested his chin on his hand, "I know, Frankie. Pedo, I can't help it."

"Wait," Arthur intruded, "you can't possibly mean—"

"Shush," the Spaniard's face reddened, "the walls can hear you!"

"Antonio," Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, "there is not a thing about him that is pleasant. He is rude. His temper is atrocious. He's sluggish, and to put it frank, he's toying with you."

"Arturo," Antonio shook his head, "Lov is a good guy. He's just different."

"You cannot possibly be _that _gullible," Arthur pressed his fingertips to the bridge of his nose.

"Mon amor," Francis sighed, "Antoni might have a point. He spends much more time with Lovino than we do. Maybe he does know him a little better, non?"

"Whose bloody side are you on, frog?" Arthur crossed his arms once more.

The door to the café opened and Lizzie approached the group, "how is everything?"

"Ce est magnifique," Francis smiled, "not that I expecting any less, of course."

"Is here anything else I can do for you?" She asked.

Antonio puckered his lips, "un beso sería bueno."

Lizzie forced a laugh as Gil slammed his foot against Antonio's leg.

"We're good, Liz," Gil said over Antonio's shriek, "mind getting us the check?"

Lizzie nodded as she went back inside.

Once the door closed, Gil looked at Antonio who was rubbing his leg.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Rubbing my leg," Antonio pouted, "first Arturo, now you?"

"Don't do that," Gil sighed.

"Just 'coz you don't, doesn't mean I can't."

Gil smashed his fists against the table top, and started to get up.

Francis forced him back down, "Both of you behave. Now."

"Antonio!" Arthur yelled, "Did we not talk about this?"

"I'm kidding," Antonio groaned, "why you gotta be so serious, guys?—"

"Is everything okay?" Lizzie's voice made all of them jump.

"We're fine, Liz," Gil said with a quick smile, "we're just messing around."

Lizzie placed the check on the table, "you boys shouldn't horse play all the time. You could get hurt."

Gil leaned in his seat, "is the princess worried about us?"

Her face reddened, "don't be silly. I just don't want to clean up after you."

"Sure," Gil said as he pulled out his wallet, "guys, food's on me."

His friends all protested, but he still got his way. Though one time or another they all made him want to pull out his hair, they were still friends – his only friends. The argument they had was nothing more than a game. Antonio would never stoop that low on purpose, and Gil knew that. It was foolish to act out in front of them.

Lizzie picked up the check, and walked back inside. Gil looked over to Antonio who was slurping up the last of his soda. Antonio looked up and smiled, and Gil couldn't help but return a one back.

Gil stood from his chair, "It's still early, bros. What should we do for rest of the day?"

Arthur checked his watch, "rest of the day, right. No, I'm not wasting more time with you lot."

"Why not?" Gil whined.

"Unlike you buffoons, I do have a schedule to follow."

"What's more important than hanging with your bros?"

"Do you honestly want a list?"

"If it's an awesome list," Gil rubbed his nose, "then, ja."

Arthur glanced at Gil's hand, "You don't plan on touching someone with that hand, do you?"

A grin formed on Gil's face, "want to find out?"

"Gil," Antonio said with a yawn, "you should know that Arthur has O.C.D."

Arthur shot him a look, "Can that tiny brain of yours even comprehend what that means?"

"Si," Antonio smiled, "it means, 'Oh crap, diseases!'"

Arthur pulled at his hair, while the rest of the group howled in laughter.

"Come on, bro," Gil said, holding his side, "You've got to admit that was funny."

"For children, maybe," Arthur stood from his seat.

"Bro," Gil half-smiled, "do you really have somewhere to go?"

"Did you think I was bloody lying to you, you git?"

"Not really," Gil rubbed the back of his head.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I do have somewhere to be, Gilbert—"

"Can we come?" Antonio cut in.

"Most certainly _not._ I've wasted enough of my valuable time with you."

"Aww," Antonio groaned, "por que?"

"Since when do I have to justify anything to you?"

"Arthur," Gil said, "If you have to leave, by all means, go. We don't want to keep you waiting."

A moment of silence passed before Arthur spoke again, "Antonio, why can't you act more like Gil?"

Antonio wrinkled his nose and furrowed his brows, "Porque, soy Antonio. Not Gil."

Arthur looked down at his wristwatch, "If I say any longer, I'll have lost both more brain cells and I'll be late."

"Late for what?" Antonio questioned.

"Ton," Gil sighed, "Leave him alone."

Arthur turned towards his car, "Catch you later."

They all said 'bye', including Antonio, and Gil pulled out his cell phone.

10:24

It was still early, but he hadn't really thought of any plans for the rest of the day. Staying at the café was out of the question. He bothered Lizzie enough. But what else _was _there to do? Francis didn't have the entire day off – he worked in a few hours. And Antonio? Probably going to take his usual "siesta" around noon. But that left the rest of the day for . . . what?

Gil slipped his phone back in his pocket and looked at Francis.

"Hey, Frankie," he said as his friend looked up, "where _did _Arthur run off to?"

"Did he not tell you?" Francis tilted his head.

Antonio leaned against Gil, "Arturo never tells us anything."

Francis laughed, "Arthur is going to the airport—"

"He leaving without us?" Gil asked as he rested his arm on Antonio's shoulder.

"Non, he is picking someone up there."

Gil and Antonio exchanged looks.

"Who's he picking up," Antonio asked.

Francis stood, "Come by here tonight, and you'll see."

Gil snickered "Gonna be like that, huh Frank?"

"Oui, Arthur made me swear not to say a word. He would rather _show _than _tell._"

Gil shook his head, "just like Arthur to be 'flashy.' Doesn't he know we're impatient?"

Francis shrugged, "I do not think he cared."

Antonio moaned, "Waiting sucks! What's the point of waiting, anyways?"

Gil sighed, "Must be someone important."

"Maybe it's his new lover?" Antonio chuckled.

Francis objected, "Not funny, Antoni!"

Antonio smiled, "Kidding, Frankie. Well, I think I should head out. I have some paper work that I've been ignoring, anyways. And I need to take mi siesta before I see this impotante persona."

After exchanging their farewells, Gil stepped into his car. The idea of Arthur keeping this a secret was making Gil anxious.

Who was so important Arthur wouldn't mention it sooner?

Gil started to drive back to his house, his mind still yelling in his ears.


	3. Normal? No Creo!

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters associated with it - I only own this story!**

**Hey guys, I'm back for another round!**

**Okay, so to start you guys off I want to let you all know how this story is going. My plan is to make this a Bad Touch (Friends) story, which obviously means that the story revolves around them. My plan is that every chapter focuses on each of the guys - I do this because of the fact that certain events will take place further down the road that _certain_ characters will see.**

**I really don't think it should be confusing, but if it is please inform me! I do NOT want to lose any of you!**

**Also, there are some more instances that involve the usage of a handy-dandy translator . . . again. **

**And I have the translations riiiight here :**

**"The money is short again."

"Again? This is the third time this month, Maria."

"I know, sir. I don't know what went wrong."

"Are you sure the numbers are correct?"

"Yes, sir. I checked."

"So where is all that money going, Maria?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Maria, please fix this."

'I'll try, sir."

**Yay! Oh, also Lilli is Lichtenstein. Florence is Monaco, and Cecily is Seychelles. **

**And one last thing, this story does involve some OC's that were created just for this. Seriously, they pull the story along, and I really hope you all will enjoy them. **

**Enjoy! And be on the look out for chapter 3~ **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – ¿Normal? No creo!<p>

Antonio stepped inside his house and dropped face-first onto his couch. He took a deep breath as he rolled over, his eyes meeting the high ceiling above him. His head pounded, and he was light. Not only was Arthur's secret weighing on his mind, there was something off about Gil. He was much too quiet.

Was it because of that dream he had mentioned?

Antonio sat up and ran his fingers through his curly hair.

Gil brought it up first.

Then Arthur.

Even Antonio had one, but it had to be a silly coincidence.

Antonio stood up, and made his was to his Study. Every step he took made his head spin. He shook his head and was a few steps away from the Study when a knock came from the front door. He paused, then looked over his shoulder.

He wasn't expecting anyone.

He pivoted around and approached the door. As he reached for the door knob, he could hear mumbling from the other side.

There were two voices. One mumbled something about 'not being nice,' but the other one said something in . . . Italian?

Antonio's heart skipped, as he turned the cold knob. The door opened and before him stood two young men – he recognized both in an instant. One was an associate of his by the name of Carlo (though Antonio couldn't help but refer to him as "Carlos"), and the other one, of course, was Lovino.

Antonio tilted is head, "Lov, I thought you were spending time con su hermano today?"

"I was," Lovino rolled his eyes, "but he's still with the potato—"

"Ciao, capo!" Carlo intruded.

"Was I finished talking?" Lovino smacked Carlo's arm.

"Hola, Carlos," Antonio laughed, "Lov, be nice to him."

"I can do whatever the hell I want," Lovino said as he pushed past Antonio.

Antonio shook his head as he motioned Carlo in as well. Once Carlo agreed to step inside, Antonio shut the door and turned to see Lovino sprawled over on the couch.

He walked over to the couch, and hovered over the Italian, "Comfy, señor Vargas?"

"No!" Lovino rolled on his side, "I'm on a damn rock."

"Why don't you go to one of the bedrooms, entonces?"

Lovino looked up at him, "They're filthy."

"How so?"

"They're _your_ bedrooms."

Antonio pressed his hand on his forehead, "You've slept here before, mi vida."

Lovino made no reply, so Antonio turned over to Carlo, "Sentarse, Carlito."

Carlo shook his hands, "No, no, capo. It's fine. I like standing anyways."

Antonio frowned, "If you say so. Do you want something to drink then?"

"Hey, jerk," Lovino interjected as he sat up, "make yourself useful and get me something to eat."

"You didn't eat while you were waiting for Feli?" Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"That's none of your damn business. Go."

"What do you want?"

"I don't care, just make something before I vomit."

Antonio asked Carlo one more time, then turned towards the kitchen when the request was denied.

Carlo was very different compared to Antonio's other workers. Of his men, Carlo was the youngest – he was a little younger than Antonio himself. Carlo was hired about a month before Antonio inherited the company due to his father's passing a few years back. But even after the years, Antonio was still unable to really understand who Carlo was.

All he did know was that Carlo was a very hard worker (the _hardest_ one out there), he stuck mainly around the veteran workers, and he had a fondness towards Lovino and his brothers – which could be because of his Italian background, but Antonio was shooting in a the dark a bit.

Antonio rummaged around the kitchen when his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and noticed his secretary's name flash on the screen.

He must have screwed up on his paper work . . . again.

"Sí, Maria," he said as he held the phone with his shoulder.

"Señor," his secretary replied, "El dinero es corto otra vez."**

"Otra vez?" Antonio placed a loaf of bread on the counter, "Esta es la tercera vez este mes, María."

"Lo sé, señor. Y no entiendo lo que salió mal."

Antonio sighed, "¿Usted está seguro de que los números son correctos?

"Sí, señor. Lo comprobé."

"Entonces, ¿dónde está todo ese dinero va, maria?"

"No sé, señor."

Antonio walked around the kitchen for a moment, but stopped when Lovino's voice rang from the other room.

"Hang on, Lov," Antonio yelled, "María, por favor arreglar esto."

"Voy a tratar, señor," his secretary said before the call ended.

Antonio walked over to the loaf of bread he left on the counter, and placed two slices into the toaster. He opened the cupboard above him, and pulled out two ceramic plates. He placed the plates on the counter top, then leaned against the counter and threw his head back.

An error once wasn't that huge of a deal.

But thrice in one month?

The sudden pop from the toaster made Antonio jump. He laughed as he placed one slice on each plate, and then made his way back over to Lovino and Carlo.

"Who was that?" Lovino asked as Antonio entered the room.

"Oh," Antonio replied as he handed Lovino a plate, "just work."

"Everything alright?" Lovino took the plate from Antonio's hand.

"Of course, Lov," Antonio said as he handed Carlo the other plate.

"Capo," Carlo protested, "I don't need anything, onesto."

"Carlos," Antonio snickered, "do boss a favor, and just take it."

Carlo took the plate after a moment, "Grazie, capo."

Antonio smiled, and took a seat besides Lovino, "Lov, wasn't Luci with you earlier?"

Lovino groaned, "He saw a few of his stupid friends and decided leave me."

Antonio chuckled, "Guess he didn't want to wait around, huh?"

"No," Lovino took a bite out of his toast, "he just didn't want to be around me."

Antonio shook his head, "you know that's not true, Lov—"

"Oh, and _you_ know the truth, right idiota?" Lovino scowled.

Antonio laughed, "Sure! I know this kinda stuff."

"Sure you do," Lovino bit the toast once more, "but seriously, stupid. Is everything okay with work?"

"Sí, Lovi," Antonio grinned, "I already told you that everything was fine. Maria just wanted to double check some things conmigo – that's all. You know, you shouldn't get so paranoid all the time, mi vida. It'll give you wrinkles."

"Well, if you would know how to stop wasting your money, then maybe I _wouldn't _be so paranoid!"

"I have been really good with my money, Lov. I don't touch it unless I need it."

"Or unless another _good_ bet comes your way, then you drop money like a pigeon drops a load of crap."

Antonio snorted as he looked over to Carlo, "Carlos, tell him that I don't do that."

Carlo stared for a moment, then answered, "Capo, I don't know what you do with your money, so I cannot really say anything."

Antonio sighed as he placed his hands on his thighs, "Carlito, you're supposed to help boss out."

As Carlo apologized, Antonio stood up and stretched. He never could grasp why Lovino was so worried about everything. Sure there were times that Antonio wasted some money, but it wasn't his own money that was the problem. Of course, he couldn't tell Lovino that. All he need was for the Italian to freak out even more.

Antonio pulled out his cellphone:

11:32

"Right," Antonio muttered, "I almost forgot."

"Almost forgot what?" Lovino questioned.

A sudden wave of confidence overcame Antonio, "Lov, are you doing anything tonight?"

"That depends," Lovino replied as he played with the bread crumbs on his plate.

"If you're not busy, I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner or something."

The Italian furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes met Antonio's, "where were you planning?"

"Well, I _was _thinking about Frankie's place. Mis amigos y yo are gonna be there, so I thought that maybe you'd like to come join us."

Lovino's eyes fell back onto his plate, and Antonio's heart felt like it was about to shoot from his chest. Where the question came from baffled Antonio. It wasn't like Lovino actually liked his friends very much.

Why would he want to join a bunch of loud guys, anyways?

Antonio sighed as he walked to Carlo to take his empty plate. Then he made his way over to Lovino and extended his hand. The Italian's eyes moved from Antonio's hand, then back to the plate a few times.

Then Lovino stood up, snatched the other plate from Antonio, and headed for the kitchen. Antonio blinked in confusion, then trailed after him. He entered the room and saw Lovino scrubbing at the dishes with one of the washcloths.

"Lovi," Antonio said as he leaned against the wall, "you don't have to clean that."

"Well, I want to, okay?"

"You're my guest," Antonio smiled as he moved toward Lovino.

"Let me clean the damn plate, Tonio," Lovino turned to Antonio.

Antonio reached for the plate in Lovino's hand. He watched as the Lovino's gaze followed his hand. Antonio's heart rate picked up when his fingertips grazed against the smooth, wet plate. In an instant Lovino's eyes shot up, and Antonio lost his breath for a second.

Those wonderful amber-colored eyes pierced though Antonio – it was like being set ablaze. His heart panged once more as he gripped the edge of the plate. He took the plate from Lovino with ease. When he reached for the washcloth, Lovino pulled away.

"Let me clean the plate," Lovino repeated as he tossed the washcloth in the sink.

A small smile formed on Antonio's face, "you're the one who gave it to me."

"I want it back."

"Then take it."

Lovino's eyes landed on the plate, then trailed back up to Antonio's eyes, "I'm not screwing around."

"Guess you don't want it that bad," Antonio laughed as he grabbed the washcloth, "so, did you want to come tonight, or no?"

Lovino leaned against the counter, "how badly do you want me there?"

"Honestly," Antonio placed both dishes into the cabinet, "I really want you to go. You never get out much anyways, and I think it'll be fun."

"Jerk, I _do _go out," Lovino glared, "just not . . . with you and your friends."

"You should, though," Antonio smirked, "they're cool guys, and they know how to have a good time."

"You think everyone does, idiota," Lovino said as he started back to the other room.

"So, sí?" Antonio followed after him.

Antonio noticed Carlo still standing in the same place they had left him. Lovino approached him, grabbed him by the arm, and then headed for the front door.

"Lovi," he called out, "adónde va?"

"I have to meet with Feli, remember?" Lovino called over his shoulder.

"Esperar, you still haven't said if you were coming or not!"

Lovino shoved Carlo outside, and then turned around with a smile, "See you tonight."

The door shut, and the noise that came out of Antonio's mouth didn't even sound human. His heart beat pounded, and he couldn't contain his childish laughter. He ran towards the couch, and let his body collapse.

He actually wanted to come along?

Lovino Vargas _actually agreed_ to come along?

Tonight was going to be perfect!

†††††

Antonio stepped out of his car, and ran around to the passenger side so he could open the door for Lovino. Once Lovino stepped out, the two of them entered the café. They were both greeted by Lilli, the hostess of the café.

"Willkommen," Lilli chimed with a smile, "you're here to see Monsieur Francis, correct?"

Antonio nodded, and Lilli lead the two down a few rows of tables until they reached a table closest to the kitchen. Standing beside the table was Francis. His hair was pulled back, and he was wearing a nice white button-up shirt, with a long black apron wrapped around his waist.

For a moment, Antonio wondered what the getup was about, but remembered –

Francis works the night. Duh.

Seated at the table were both of Francis' sisters, Florence and Cecily, (both of them dressed semi-formal), and Gil (he too dressed some-what nice).

Antonio felt his face burn. He hadn't known they were supposed to look "fancy." He still had on the same outfit from the morning.

He looked over to Lovino who was shaking his head. Even Lovino put on a nice shirt.

"Bonjour, Antoni. Lovi," Francis smiled, "Please, sit."

As the two of them sat, Francis leaned in between them and whispered, "Arthur is almost here. Did you want me to bring something?"

Antonio shook his head, "I think we'll wait for Arturo. Gracias, Frankie."

Francis nodded as he walked over to his sisters.

"So," Gil's voice broke the momentary silence, "mein leibe joins us?"

Lovino folded his arms over his chest, "It's not like I _wanted_ to come. I had nothing better to do, so I tagged along."

Antonio was about to protest when Arthur's voice cut him off.

"Sorry we're late," he said as he pulled the seat beside Antonio, "Cinderella had to put everything away before we could leave."

Antonio turned around and stared at the tall young man beside Arthur – he recognized him in an instant. The young man had blond hair, a single lock standing almost straight up. He wore a dark blue flannel and dark jeans, and his glasses somehow were balancing on the very edge of his nose. He wear a huge smile on his face, and the sudden sound of chair legs squeaking against the floor made Antonio turn around.

Gil was standing, a huge grin on his face as well.

"Al!" He yelled as he walked over to the American.

"Gil?" Alfred's smile somehow widened as he gave the Prussian a hug, "dude, it's been ages!"

"Mein gott," Gil said once he was released, "did you get taller?"

"Did I?" Alfred looked to the ceiling, and Gil laughed.

"Alfred," Arthur said as he took his seat, "please, sit."

"Sure thing, bro," Alfred sat beside him.

Antonio crinkled his nose as he looked at Arthur.

This was his big secret?

Weren't those two no longer talking?

Arthur turned to Antonio, "Can I help you with something?"

Antonio leaned closer and whispered, "Arturo, ¿por que él está aquí?"

"Do you know what damn English is?" Arthur groaned as he adjusted his sleeve, "I'll explain everything, just give me a moment."

"Arthur," Gil said as he sat back down, "this is your surprise, huh?"

Arthur sighed, "Is patience really that difficult for the both of you to grasp?"

"Well," Gil shrugged, "you could have told us sooner."

"Wait," Alfred broke in, "you didn't tell them I was coming, dude?"  
>"No, I bloody didn't. And I had a reason for it."<p>

"Entonces," Antonio chimed, "you've got some 'splaining to do, amigo."

"Antoni," Francis walked over, "let him breathe."

"Francis!" Alfred shouted, "What is up, my man?"

Francis laughed, "Bonjour, Alfred. It has been a while, non?"

"Sure has!"

Antonio leaned back in his chair, and a soft hand touched his forearm. He turned and Lovino's eyes penetrated him once more.

Antonio tilted his head, "¿Sí, mi vida? Is everything okay?"

Lovino's eyes scanned past him, ". . . who is that?"

"That's Alfred. He's a friend of Arturo's, I guess."

"You don't know him?"

"No, I do. It's just been a really long time since we've last seen him."

Antonio looked over his shoulder and noticed Arthur yelling at Alfred for some reason.

It didn't look like they were still on good terms. . .

Why _is _he here, then?

"Alright," Arthur shouted, "Gil, shut your trap and listen. The reason he is here is because he is studying abroad. He transferred into my university, and he will be living with me since he cannot get a decent job—"

"Hey," Alfred whined, "I just got here. It's gonna take me some time to get a job, man. Cut me some slack."

"Can't you live on the campus?" Antonio asked.

"Antonio, dude," Alfred blinked a few times, "I totally didn't even see you there. Sup! Well, yeah, I totally could dorm, but that sounds like it would suck balls. Like, seriously, I've had to live in my brother's apartment for a while now, and there were some crazy stuff going down sometimes. Living with total strangers is risky. What if I get stuck with some like psycho weirdo, or some crap?"

"Must you complain about everything?" Arthur sighed.

"Dude, come on. Last I checked, you don't dorm either."

"Don't make me change my mind, Jones."

Alfred laughed, "Dude, don't be like that. I'm just saying that dorming sounds stupid."

The conversation continued a while longer. Francis had brought everyone drinks and food, and the rest of the night was quite enjoyable. After a while even Lovino seemed to get a bit comfortable which took a load off of Antonio's shoulders.

As it got later, the group finished and everyone headed their separate ways.

Antonio turned down the radio as he drove away from the café.

"See, mi vida," he said with a smile, "I told you it would be fun."  
>"I guess," Lovino mumbled, "your friends sure are something else."<p>

"Yeah, but at least none of us got drunk. It could have been worse."

"Don't drink around me," Lovino said, "You're already stupid sober."  
>"I wouldn't, Lov," Antonio smiled, "I may not be <em>that<em> smart, but I'm not dumb either. I wouldn't want you dragging me back home, anyways."

"I would've left your sorry ass there."

Antonio laughed, and soon after so did Lovino. It wasn't every day that Antonio could get him to laugh, but when he did it made his day much brighter. Lovino's laugh was too hard to explain with words. But there was something about it that made Antonio forget about everything for a while. If he could make Lovino laugh at least once a day, there would be no greater accomplishment.

Before he knew it, Antonio found himself drawing near Lovino's house. He sighed as he pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, Tonio," Lovino said in a hushed tone.

"Sí, mi vida?"

Lovino tugged on the cuff of his sleeve, "I . . . grazie. For tonight. I hate to admit it, but I did have fun. Even if your friends _are_ stupid."

Antonio's face burned as he smiled, "Of course, Lov. It wouldn't have been the same if you weren't there."

"I doubt that," Lovino said, a smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

Antonio rested his hand on the steering wheel, "I'm _really_ glad you came. Gracias, mi vida."

"Stop calling me that," Lovino said as he opened his door.

Antonio opened his own door and noticed Lovino walk towards him. Antonio stepped outside, and Lovino stopped a few steps away from him; his eyes locked on Antonio's.

Antonio forced a laugh, "Is something wrong?"

Lovino reached out and straightened the front of Antonio's shirt.

"Lov?"

Lovino looked up at him, "What?"

Antonio grabbed Lovino's hands, "What's wrong, mi vida?"

Lovino looked down, then back up, "I should be asking you that. . ."

"What do you mean?"

Lovino tugged on Antonio's shirt, "You've been . . . quiet today. I don't like it."

"Quiet?" Antonio rubbed the back of his head, "I don't understand."

"Shocker," Lovino rolled his eyes, "just tell me if there's something wrong."

"There isn't anything, Lov. I don't know what you're talking about."

Lovino pushed on Antonio's chest, and turned towards the door of his house.

Antonio watched Lovino unlock his front door, but before he walked inside he turned.

"Tonio?"

"Lovi?"

"Buonanotte," Lovino smirked, "text me when you get home."

"Buenas noches, mi vida."

Antonio stepped into his car and took a breath, then he pulled out of the driveway.


End file.
